There is a strong demand in the industry for a level sensing device that detects the fluid level in a continuous manner in a simple and reliable method. The ultimate level sensor must detect the fluid level in a continuous manner and must have its functioning element completely sealed off from the fluid and the ambient surroundings. This ultimate level sensor must be inexpensive to purchase, install and maintain, and be highly reliable in operation. The existing level sensors detecting the fluid level in a continuous mode are rather expensive or unreliable or prone to fouling by the fluid or ambient surroundings. Consequently, the processing industries are still looking for the perfect level sensor.